Konoha High's Love Stories
by Teddy1221
Summary: Yuri and Yaoi. This is a entertwinement of love stories at Konoha High. SasuNaru, SakuIno, ZabuHaku, and more great pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Be warned. Yuri and Yaoi. Also, some normal pairs. Not for closed-minded people. I do not own Naruto. I just write about it.

My first posted fanfic so be nice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter One

August 16. The first day of school.

Zabuza pulled into the parking lot, sighing quietly to himself. This year would probably be as boring as usual.

Work at Konoha High was his daily life. He'd work, buy some take-out, and go to bed.

Zabuza walked down the halls to his normal Literature classroom. Class 309-B. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was as boring as usual. Zabuza flicked on the lights, even though he didn't need them. After teaching in the same class for 4 years, he knew the area like the back of his hand.

He laid his teacher preparation utensils down and stepped outside the class. His fellow teachers were conversing in the hall. They all wore the same school staff uniform, except Kurenai( the science teacher), who sported a khaki skirt instead of the usual tan pants. Zabuza walked over to them, the rich smell of fresh coffee reaching his nose.

The art teacher, Hatake Kakashi, hand him his morning cup. Zabuza accepted the cup and inhaled the lovely aroma.

"Morning," Zabuza said as he took a swallow from his cup. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Oh hey, Momochi, we were just talking the usual morning buzz."

Zabuza looked around at the faces of his colleagues. "Anything new?"

Kurenai looked at the serious man. ⌠Well...I'm pregnant." The pallor face of the literature teacher was expected."P-preg-gnat?!" He asked, looking around at the teachers, "By who?!"

Her amber eyes shifted over to the math teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, who was nervously fidgeting with his watch. Zabuza blushed, unaware of the outside-work relationship between the two. ⌠Are you guys married too," he joked nervously, eyes drifting back and forth between the faces.

"This Saturday."

Kakashi patted Asuma on the back." Don't be so shy, man, it's not like we didn't see it coming (Ya know, with all the flirting you guys do."

Zabuza laughed half-heartedly, truly oblivious to the fact that this relationship had been underway before summer started. He looked around at the others. ⌠How come I didn't know about any of this?"

Kakashi smiled. ⌠Maybe you should try answering your phone. All though your house is so messy, you probably couldn't find it."

Zabuza glared at him. ⌠Don▓t go there, Hatake. Your house is almost junkier than mine."

"Actually, Zabuza, the correct term is 'was'." Kakashi grinned, rubbing the back of his silver-haired head. ⌠Ever since Iruka and I hooked up, not a drop of dirt has landed in our house."(A/N: When I was pairing up couples, they were left over. Same age, so it should work.)

Zabuza flushed a deep red." Okay, so let me get this straight." He lowered his head, his brain processing all of this information. ⌠Am I the only one alone?"

Giggling, Kurenai answered a straightforward, ⌠Yes."

Zabuza groaned. A ringing bell abruptly stopped the conversation, alerting the teachers to hurry to their respective classrooms else they be buried beneath the mob high schoolers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there's my first chapter. Review, I beg of you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last one. I typing this at 3:00 ya know.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapter Two**

Zabuza sat quitely at his desk watching as the students filed in his classroom. One particular student strode up to his desk, holding a folder full of paperwork up to her chest. Her angelic presence seemed almost unnatural in the room full of vocabulary posters and bookshelves.

"Are you Mr. Zabuza Momochi," the girl asked. He scanned her over. She seemed a little to old to be in high school, with her formal wear on, instead of the usual school uniform. The girl had her hand outreached in a greeting, but Zabuza found his eyes staring at how delicate and fragile her were.

"Ummm..," he stuttered, to his dismay, at a lost for words," Yes that's me." She smiled at him, her face brightening up the room. Zabuza half-smiled back, dumbfounded at how beautiful her hazel eyes were.

"I'm your student teacher." They shook hands, exchanging greeting nods."Well, I hope we can make this an exciting semester, Miss..." The brown-eyed woman blushed lightly. She smiled embarrassingly at Zabuza."Actually, um, it's 'Mister'. I'm a male."

Zabuza flushed a deep red, cursing silently under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir." The smaller man laughed, covering his mouth with one of his delicate hands."It's alright. It is actually a common mistake."

Zabuza smiled at the gleaming face staring at him." Well _Mister_-"

" Just call me Haku."

"**Haku**"

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Okay, Okay. So this was a short chapter. The next one will be better. Promise.

(Don't Forget to review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back. School is boring so I'll type this instead. Enjoy Chapter Three

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapter Three**

8:00

The students came into the class, eager to meet friends, old and new. The classroom was a wonder. It was adorned with violet snakes and golden ornaments. The room itself smelt like blood and venom(A/N: I don't know what venom smells like, so just go with the flow). The teenagers stared around the room in wonder.

Only one group of kids were not bothered by the eerie classroom. They sat in the back of the class, away from authority's eyes. The group was actually nine students who were all either 17 or 18. Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest one of the group, stared in awe as the boy next to him tore through his 5th bag of barbecue-pork flavored chips.

"Choji, you fat slob, stop cramming your face. I can't hear what Sakura is saying," said the prettiest girl of the group.

"Don't talk to my Choji-kins that way!" yelled his girlfriend, Ayame.

"Ayame, don't make me whup your ass this early, alright?"

" Let's see you try, you blond whore!"

"Oh why don't you say that to my face?"

"I can't come any closer to you, I might catch an STD!"

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

" You heard me, bi-atch, I didn't stutter."

" That ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the person the outburst came from. Nara Shikamaru, the obvious leader of the group, stood there his face flustered form anger. He sat down, muttering something about troublesome women.

The history teacher came strolling in, closely followed by his silver-haired student teacher. He slammed jos books down, demanding total order. "Alright, you sniveling little brats, time to learn some history."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Reviews. I demand reviews


	4. Chapter 4

In between watching **The Fifth Element** and writing this, I get no cleaning done. Ha ha ah ha. Enjoy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first two weeks of school were pretty boring and flew by quickly.

When Naruto got to school Monday, he saw a clutter of girls crowding around his classroom. The poor blond had to fight his way through the waves of girls in order to get in. He walked to his desk, fixing his clothes. "Hey Choji, what's with the crowd?"

Choji was lying on the floor with his head in Ayame's lap. She was lazily feeding him candied chestnuts. "I don't know, something about the new guy." Naruto looked around the classroom, studying the faces of every student in the room. All the kids had been there since the first day. Ayame pointed to the front of the classroom, "There."

Behind the main desk, sitting in the teacher's seat was a man with a head full of spiky dark hair. Naruto tried to get a good look at him, but the man had his back turned to him. Then he said something and All of three of them (Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the man with the black hair) began to laugh. The chair spun around allowing Naruto to see his face.

He had long bangs of jet-black swinging in his face, with a smooth, pale face. His onyx eyes seem to bore right through Naruto, but by the smirk that appeared on his face, Naruto could tell he was looking at him. Orochimaru-Sensei said something in his sneering voice, causing Kabuto to burst out laughing and the man's grin to be replaced by a frown. The man retaliated by saying something in a harsh, cruel voice. Orochimaru's began to scowl and curse while Kabuto jaw dropped. Naruto wanted so bad to hear what the man had said to cause such a temperous reaction.

The moment was interrupted by a loud noise by the door. Everyone in the class turned in looked. Shikamaru came flying into the room, covered in small bruises. "Troublesome women." He slowly took his seat by Naruto. Shikamaru's group began to conversate, but Naruto could barely concentrate on them. Just like his fellow students, he's was too busy being curious about the new guy. They continued to talk until the bell signifying that class was beginning rang.

Orochimaru sneered at his students. "Listen up, you idiotic batch of morons. This is Uchiha Sasuke, our new student. He has decided to grace our classroom with his humble presence. Do not talk to him unless he speaks to you first. Do not touch him or you have automatic detention. If you do anything to upset him, you will get a week of In School Suspension(1)."

Sakura sighed. "Who the hell does this pompous asshole think he is, ordering us to treat the new kid like royalty?" Orochimaru's head snapped in their direction. "You all have detention for interrupting me." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "No you don't," He said plainly, making everyone look at him in wonder, "isn't that right Orochimaru?" The snaked face teacher was pissed off. "_Yes_ they do."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark locks of hair. "Orochimaru, step outside. We need to talk." Orochimaru walked out the door, looking aggravated, followed by a smirking Sasuke who closed the door. After a while a small outburst came from outside followed by a small hitting sound. Kabuto hurried to the door. "Don't say a word," he said angrily before sliding out the door. Everyone began to whisper.

"So do we, like, have detention or not," Ino said, redoing her eyeliner, "because Sakura and I have plans." They shrugged. An immediate silence fell on the classroom as soon as the three men stepped back into the class. "The detention has been revoked," said Orochimaru holding his right cheek, "Now, I want a three paged summary on Chapter 2 by the end of class."

They all began to work, six students secretly grateful that they didn't have detention. Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised to see him staring back. Just who was this guy?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so I pretty much missed the end of **The Fifth Element**, but this chapter was totally worth it. Also, I'm sorry about not writing in so long. My computer broke and my mom had to buy a new one.


End file.
